Kokujo's new adventures
by acumashindorballomu
Summary: Our heroes Kokujo , Jamira and the new character Kai are having new wacky adventures ! This time the situation is very different from the past adventures .
1. The new classmates

It was a nice summer day in our heroes city . Kokujo and Jamira were at school . They were in the same class .

While the whole class was having fun waiting for the teachers , Jamira was playing tick-tack-toe on a piece of paper and Kokujo was sitting lonely in a corner listening to Monsters Keep Me Company by Lordi on his mp4 and staring at his Dorballom card .

Then the teacher entered . All the students went in their benches .

" Class , today we're having two new classmates ! I know that there are three weeks before the school ends but still they wanted to transfer now . Please greet them kindly ! "

" Yes , teacher ! " the class said .

" You may come in now . " the teacher said and a boy and a girl entered .

" Hello , my name is Ayumi ! " the girl said .

" And my name is Kai ! We're going to study wit hyou guys from now on ! " the boy said

" What the....what are THEY doing here ? " Jamira whispered to himself .

Kokujo stood uncaring as always .

" And now you may choose your seats . " the teacher said .

Ayumi sit with some girl and since the seat near Jamira was taken , Kai sit with Kokujo .

" Hello , Kokujo-kun . Long time no see.... "

" Tsh , like I care " Ko said and stared trough the window .

" You're the same guy I know . " Kai said and smiled to him .

As the breack came , Kokujo left the class first .

" Now where could he be going ? " Kai asked himself .

" Kai ! Wanna chat about the good ol'times ? " Jamira asked him .

" Hehe I would so love this , but I have something urgent to do ! " he replied and ran .

" Heh same ol'guy , always finds an excuse to refuse what's the best for him"Jamira said

Kai ran after Kokujo and ended up on the roof .

" Kokujo-kun........"

" Tsh so you came after all ...... " Ko said smiling .

" Wha-what are you up to ? " Kai asked worried .

" Oh you'll see soon enough......till then I challenge you to a duel ! "

" What we'll duel here ? "

" No way , see ya at the beach tonight ! If you won't come then you're a gonner ! "

Kai was surprised of Kokujo's behaviour . He never acted like this before . Then the bell rang announcing that it was lunch time .

When Kokujo and Kai entered the caffeteria they saw the whole students protesting .

" What's going on ? " Kai asked Jamira .

" The bastards say that they don't have any food except for two hamburgers ! THIS IS NOT FAIR ! " Jamira yelled .

Then the cook came out and yelled .

" HOLD IT ! If you really want to eat today , then proove your force and duel ! The winner will have the honor and taking the hamburgers ! "

All the students started dueling and in just 30 minutes only four were left . The four were Kai , Jamira , a bully and Kokujo .

" Hah , I'll beat the crap outta them and eat the hamburger ! " the bully said .

" Tsh loser I challenge you to a duel ! " Ko said .

" Hey , Kai-kun wanna duel ? " Jamira asked and showed his deck .

" Heh , like in the good ol'times ! "Kai replied and showed his deck .

The first duel was Kai VS Jamira .

" I summon Aqua Guard ! " Kai said .

" I summon Propeller Mutant ! " Jamira said .

" I cast Emergency Typhoon ! " Kai said . " I'll draw 2 cards and discard 1 ! "

" And now I summon Hourglass Mutant ! Ike Propeller Mutant breack his shield ! "

" My turn I cast Transmogrify ! I shall destroy your Propeller Mutant and discard one card ( Cuty Heart ) and also I shall reveal your deck untill I find a creature ! That creatrue goes to the battlezone and the rest of the cards to the graveyard ! "

Kai wasn't very lucky . Jamira's first card was Bloody Squito and was directly summoned .

" Haha thanks , Kai ! You're more friendly than before ! " Jamira said and showed the next card he was going to use . " I summon Locomotiver ! You will discard a card (Crystal Lancer)! Ike Hourglass Mutant breack his shield ! "

" Tsh my turn I summon Aqua Guard and Malibu Dancer ! "

" Very well then I cast Roulette of Ruin ! I choose number 3 ! "

Jamira had in his hand Cranium Clamp , Super Trash Train Fuuma Devil and Bloody Squito while Kai had Franz the 1st , Ice Fang and Aqua Super Emeral . Kai had to discard his cards

" M-my turn ! " Kai said and drawed his next card . " I summon Aqua Hulcus and draw one card then I cast Emergency Typhoon and draw two cards and discard one ! "

" Then I summon Super Trash Train Fuuma Devil ! "

" Gr my move I attack with Aqua Hulcus breack his shield ! "

" Block it Bloody Squito ! And Trash Train's effect lets me draw two cards ! My turn I summon Rothus the Traveler ! "

" Tsh you're just fueling your Trash Train ! " Kai said smiling in an 'evil' way ." I destroy my Aqua Guard ! "

" Then I destroy my Locomotiver ! And now ike Trash Train breack his shield ! "

" Very well then my turn ! I summon Aqua Guard and end ! "

" Haha you're finished now ! " Jamira laughed . " I summon Bloody Squito and now ike Trash Train breack his shield ! Rothus breack his shield ! "

" Malibu Dancer block Rothus ! I'll draw one card ! My turn I summon Aqua Super Emeral and replace one of my shields ! "

" Hehe that's all you can do ? " You're dissapointing me , Kai ! Ike Rothus breack his shield ! "

" Shield trigger I summon Cuty Heart ! Send Trash Train back to your hand ! My turn I evolve Aqua Super Emeral into Crystal Lancer ! "

" Ou crap ! " Jamira said scarred .

" Ike Crystal Lancer double breack his shields ! "

" My turn I summon Propeller Mutant and evolve it into Hydrooze Mutant Emperror ! Now my Hedrians can't be blocked ! Hydrooze breack his final shield ! "

" Shield trigger ! " Kai said . " I summon Aqua Surfer ! Send Rothus back to your hand ! My move I evolve Aqua Guard into Crystal Paladin and send your Bloody Squito back to your hand ! "

" IMPOSSIBLE ! " Jamira yelled .

" Ike Crystal Lancer double breack his shields ! "

" Sh-shield trigger ! I cast Phantom Dragons Flame and destroy Aqua Surfer ! "

" Ike Cuty Heart breack his final shield ! Crystal Paladin totomeda ! "

Jamira fell down hurt .

" And one of the winners who gets a hamburger is the new commer ! " the cook said and gave him a hamburger .

" Thanks , by the way , my name is Kai ! "

" Okay , I hope you enjoy my burger ! "

Kai walked towards a corner where Ayumi was sitting .

" Here , you can have it ! " Kai said and gave her the hamburger .

" You really mean it ? " Ayumi asked .

" Yeah , I'm not that hungry after all . "

" Thanks so much , Kai ! " Ayumi said and kissed his cheek in front of the few students wich were still there .

" Tsh it seems we have some love birds here " the bully said .

" Concentrate on the duel ! " Kokujo said . " I summon Bloody Squito ! "

" Then I summon Torcon ! "

" Hmph I cast Energy Stream ! "

" Energy Stream will let Kokujo draw two cards " Kai said .

" He will have hand advantage " Jamira continued .

" My turn I summon Lukia Lex and now Torcon breack his shield ! " the bully said .

" Tsh I summon Aquan ! " Ko said . " I'll reveal the top 5 cards from my deck and the dark ones go to my hand ! ( Belbel De Dios , Crystal Memory , Daidalos , Grudge Gathering and Crystal Memory ) The Crystal Memories go to my graveyard and the rest to my hand ! "

" Grr I summon Amber Grass and now ike Lukia Lex breack his shield ! "

" Shield trigger Terror Pit I destroy Lukia Lex ! "

" What a fool ! He shouldn't have attacked ! " Kai said .

" My turn I cast Grudge Gathering ! " Kokujo said . " I have 4 cards in my graveyard and I'll destroy Amber Grass ! And now Aquan breack his shield ! "

" Grrr I summon Skysword the Savage Vizier ! " the bully said angry .

" Skysword will give him one mana and one shield ! " Jamira said .

" My turn I summon BELBEL DE DIOS DEATH CASTLE BEAST LORD ! " Kokujo yelled . " Whenever Belbel De Dios attacks I may destroy one of my creatures and draw 2 cards ! "

" Tsh I summon another Skysword ! " the bully said .

" Very well then I summon Daidalos General of Fury ! And now ike Belbel De Dios attack and I'll destroy Bloody Squito and draw 2 cards ! Ike Belbel De Dios double breack his shields ! "

" Shield trigger I cast Spiral Gate send Daidalos back to your hand ! Also shield trigger I cast Mana Nexus and put another Mana Nexus into my shields ! "

" Grr then Aquan breack that shield ! "

" Shield trigger I cast Mana Nexus and put Cyber Brain into my shields ! My turn I summon Aqua Jolter and now ike my Skyswords and Torcon breack his shields ! "

" Shield trigger I cast Terror Pit and destroy one of your Skyswords ! Heh I still saved one of my shields ! My turn I summon Maxval Electro-Fuuma and Daidalos General of Fury ! Now ike Belbel De Dios double breack his shields ! "

" Heh my turn I cast 2 Crystal Memories ! I'll take two cards form my deck in my hand ! Next turn you're finished ! "

" Oh no , Kokujo is in danger ! " Jamira said .

" The guy has too many attackers while Ko has one blocker and one shield ! " Kai said .

" And if that guy took some good cards with those Crystal Memories then kokujo is doomed ! " Jamira continued .

" Heh untill now I was just playing with you . " Ko said smiling .

" What the....." the bully said scarred .

" My turn I evolve Daidalos into Dorballom Lord of Demons ! "

" When Dorballom appears in the battlezone , all non-darkness creatures and mana are destroyed ! " Kai said .

" YOU'RE FINISHED ! " Ko yelled .

The bully lost all his creatures and mana while Kokujo lost his Aquan and 3 mana ( 2 Aqua Surfers and one Energy Stream ) .

" IKE DORBALLOM BREACK ALL HIS SHIELDS ! "

" Shield triggers ! " the bully yelled . " First is Natural Snare ! I'll send Dorballom to your mana zone ! Next is Faerie Life and I'll gain one mana ( Aqua Surfer ) and final one is Mana Nexus ! I'll put Aqua Surfer from my mana to my shields ! "

" Grr I end my turn ! " Ko said .

" My turn I charge mana and end ! " the bully said self confident .

" HeheheheAHAHAHAHA ! You dueled pretty good and you were close to defeat me ! But never underestimate the Black Death ! My turn I summon Jenny Dismantling Doll ! I'll look in your hand and discard a card from it ! "

The bully had in his hand Fighter Dual Fang and Super Spark .Ko discarded his Super Spark .

" And now for my real move ! "

" What do you mean 'real move' ? " the bully asked scarred .

" I summon Gal Volf Dark Wolfblade ! When I summon Gal Volf I'm allowed to choose a race then I'll look in your hand and if I find a card with that race I'll discard it and you'll lose one of your shields ! I choose Beast Folk ! "

The bully lost his Fighter Dual fang and his final shield went to the graveyard .

" And since shield triggers wich go to the graveyard can't be used , you're finished ! " Ko said smiling with his old evil smile . " Belbel De Dios Death Castle Beast Lord totomeda ! "

The bully fell down hurt .

" And the other winner is Kokujo Kyoshiro ! Here's your hamburger ! " the cook said .

Kokujo took his hamburger and left without even thanking . He walked towards the exit of the cafeteria eating . There Jamira , Kai and Ayumi were waiting for him .

" Good match , Ko ! " Jamira said .

" Tsh " Ko answered to Jamira's compliments .

Then Kokujo looked with dark cold eyes towards Kai . kokujo sight freezed the boy's body for a few seconds .

" Why can't I move ? " Kai thought .

" Don't forget ! Tonight at the beach ! " Ko whispered to him and left .

The school ended at 6 . All the students walked back home .

" So how was your first day at school , Kai ? " Jamira asked him .

" It was great , Jamira ! I'm so happy that I can have a normal life with you , Ayumi and Kokujo , this is what I've always wanted ! "

" Well see ya tomorrow ! " Jamira said and ran towards his house .

Later that night , Kai walked alone in the streets towards the beech . There Kokujo was waiting for him .

" I've came as you wished ! " Kai said .


	2. Surprise !

Kai and Kokujo stared at themselves for a few minutes .

" Why did you call me here ? " Kai asked .

" I challenge you to a kaijudo duel ! " Ko said and showed his deck .

" O-ok .... " Kai said and deployed his shields .

" Heh wonder why did I want to duel you ? " Ko asked and charged his mana .

" Why ? " Kai asked .

" Because I want to test my deck on you ! After this I'll decide if I'll bring hell in people's lives with this deck or with........."

" With what ? "

" You'll find out later , now do your turn ! "

" Ok I charge mana and summon Aqua Guard ! "

" Then I charge mana and summon Melnia the Aqua Shadow ! "

" I charge mana and cast Emergency Typhoon ! I'll draw 2 cards and discard one ! You want to fight me , Kokujo , but the question is are you powerfull enough ? "

" You little bastard ! I defeated you twice ! Of course I'm better ! " Ko said angry . " I cast Energy Stream ! "

" You'll draw two cards . Pretty good move hehe ! "

" It seems that you did your homework on my deck but it dosent matter you'll still lose !" Ko said and drew the cards " Ike Melnia breack his shield ! "

" My turn I summon Aqua Hulcus and draw one card ! "

" Then I summon Aquan ! I'll reveal my top 5 cards and the dark ones go to my hand ! ( Cyber Brain , Daidalos , Trash Train , Belbel De Dios , Daidalos ) Cyber Brain goes to my graveyard and the rest to my hand ! Ike Melnia breack another shield now ! AHAHAHAHAHAHA you don't stand a chance against my fast attacks ! "

" Hehe , Kokujo , you sure are a great challenge ! " Kai said . " Shield trigger I summon Cuty Heart ! My turn I summon another Cuty Heart and now ike my first Cuty Heart suicide with Melnia ! Aqua Hulcus breack his shield ! "

" My turn I summon Super Trash Train Fuuma Devil ! Ike Aquan attack Aqua Hulcus ! "

" Block it Aqua Guard ! "

" Heh I draw two cards thanks to Trash Train ! "

" My turn I summon Aqua Super Emeral and replace one of my shields with a card from my hand ! Now ike Cuty Heart and Aqua Hulcus breack his shields ! "

Kokujo took one of the shield shards and said :

" Shield trigger I cast Grudge Gathering and destroy your Aqua Hulcus and draw one card ! My turn I summon Belbel De Dios Death Castle Beast Lord ! Ike Trash Train destroy Cuty Heart ! "

" Block it Aqua Super Emeral ! "

" Hah , now I'll get to draw one more card ! Next turn you're finished ! "

" I charge mana and end ! " Kai said sweating .

" My turn now ! " Ko said smiling . " I summon Maxval Electro-Fuuma , Daidalos General of Fury and Bloody Squito ! Ike Belbel De Dios breack his final shields and I destroy Bloody Squito and draw 3 cards ! Super Trash Train Fuuma Devil totome...."

" Shield trigger I summon Aqua Surfer ! Send Trash Train back to his hand ! " Kai said " My turn I summon Aqua Guard and evolve it into Crystal Lancer ! "

" What the.....impossible ! " Ko said .

" Oh but it's very possible ! " Kai said smiling . " Ike Crystal Lancer breack his final shields ! Cuty Heart totome......."

" Shield trigger I cast Terror Pit destroy Cuty Heart ! " Ko said angry .

" Aqua Surfer totomeda ! " Kai said and the creature hit Kokujo badly .

Kokujo fell hurt badly on the sand . Kai walked towards Ko's dueling table and put all his cards back to his deck . Then he walked towards him and put his deck in his pocket .

" I would like to help you , but I have homework for tomorrow so I guess it's good night for now , Kokujo ! " Kai sai dand left .

After a few minutes Kokujo woke up .

" Gaah , he defeated me ! " Ko said angry .

" That's another reason why you should use that new deck " a voice said behind Kokujo .

Kokujo turned his head and saw Malice .

" Heh , I knew that my guardian angel would come to rescue me " he laughed .

" Listen , Kokujo , you used your darkness/water demon command/knight deck way too much ! Listen to my advice and use this deck ! " Malice said and showed a glowing deck " After all it's not that different ! It's just a darkness/light demon command/knight deck I built , please , Kokujo , don't be an idiot ! "

" Tsh , fine , fine , you convinced me , but I'll need some rest before I go back to school "

" Yeah , I'll take care of you , now hold on me ! " Malice said .

Kokujo put his hands arround Malice's belly while she whiped herself towards a tree and they both took off .

The next day at school .

" Class , I have a little announcement ! " the teacher said . " Kokujo Kyoshiro got hurt last night and he won't come to school for the next 2 weeks ! "

" Kokujo ? Wonder what happened ...... " Jamira said .

Kai was a little tired because of last night because after the duel he stood up a few hours to finish his homework .

In the breack Jamira walked to Kai's bench .

" Hey , Kai "

" Jamira-kun , is there something wrong ? "

" Why do you have sand on your shoes ? "

" Oh that , I was just on a little walk on a beach "

" Cool "

" And also I dueled Kokujo and defeated him on the beach "

" Huh ? " Jamira asked with a face like this : O_O

" He could've won if I would'nt have got Crystal Lancer " Kai said modestly as usual .

" So that's why he's hurt , you did it " Jamira laughed .

" Um....maybe I should talk to him and apologise ? " Kai suggested .

" My advice , do it by a phonecall so you won't get hurt . "

" Alright . "

In the lunch breack , Kai left to the library where Ayumi was reading a book .

" Kai-kun , what apleasure to see you ! " Ayumi said .

" Sorry to disturb you , mind if I take a phonecall ? " Kai asked .

" Sure , you're not disturbing me ! " Ayumi said and continued reading .

Kai took the phone and wrote Ko's number then he started the call .

Meanwhile at Kokujo's .

Kokujo was lying on his bed all wrapped up in bandages . Then Malice came with some soup .

" Open your mouth and say A " Malice said .

Kokujo opened his mouth and Malice feeded him .

" I feel so stupid ! " Ko said angry .

" You shouldn't , after all I'm taking care of you ! " Malice said .

" May I see my new deck ? "

" Sure , here it is ! "

" What the....." Kokujo said almost losing his breath " Ballom , Dorballom , Romanoff , Neo Gryphis , Auzesu , Magic Shot – Glory Gate , Terror Pit , Super Spark , Ballom Emperror , Daidalos and way more ...... this deck is amaising ! It will be a perfect replacement for my deck ! "

" I knew you would like it ! " Malice said smiling .

" Although I still prefer my dark/water deck I guess it won't hurt if I use this new deck a bit hehe "

Then the phone rang .

" I'll get it ! " Malice said . " Hello ? Yes ? It's for you Ko ! "

" Hello ? " Ko said .

" Hello , Kokujo-kun , it's me , Kai ! I phoned you to ask you if you are feeling better and to apologise if I was a bit too harsh on you last night . "

For a few seconds there was silence . Then Kokujo yelled so loud that he cause an earthquake in his house and in the school .

At school .

The earthquake was so big that Kai accidently fell on Ayumi .

" S-sorry " Kai said blushing but he couldn't get up .

" Nah it's nothing " Ayumi said . " I guess he didn't forgive you right ? "

" Not at all "

Meanwhile at Kokujo's .

" You shouldn't force your body too much ! " Malice said and got up .

" He wants me to forgive him ? NEVER !!!!!!!! " Kokujo yelled angry .


	3. Scream

A week has passed .

Kokujo stood in bed and was bored . Malice took care of him .

Jamira , Kai and Ayumi went at school and had fun . On Saturday , they were walking in the city .

" Guys , Scream is at the cinema today , wanna go and see it ? " Jamira suggested .

" Haven't seen a horror movie for a long time ! Of course I wanna watch it ! " Ayumi said .

" Hey , Jamira-kun......"

" What is it , Kai ? "

" Maybe we should buy Kokujo-kun a present to make him feel better.....after all I feel a little guilty for hurting him ."

" Same old Kai " Ayumi laughed . " Always cares about others feelings . "

" Well how about we buy him a DVD ? " Jamira suggested .

" Yeah , he'll be much more happy watching a movie or something " Kai replied . " But what shall we give him ? "

" We'll see " Ayumi said .

They walked to a DVD store . There they searched for something wich Ko would like .

" Shall we buy Ko the Scream triology ? " Ayumi asked and showed the DVD .

" Yeah , he'll definetly enjoy it ! " Jamira replied .

" Guys , we're gonna be late at the movie ! " Kai said and pointed towards a clock .

Jamira payed fast the DVD but because of the rush Ayumi took a Barney DVD instead of the Scream one . They ran to Kokujo's house . Kai knocked the door .

" Who is it ? " Malice asked .

" It's me , Kai , and Kokujo's friends ! We came to give Kokujo something ! "

" Okay you may come in ! " Malice said and opened the door .

They went towards Kokujo's room . There Kai bowed in front of Kokujo's bed .

" Please forgive me , Kokujo-kun ! " Kai said .

" Tsh , I'll have to think about it " Ko replied .

" As a symbol of my apology I'll give you this " Kai said and showed a DVD .

" Tsh , Malice take care of that thing , and now I would like you to leave , I wanna get some sleep " Ko said .

Kai , Jamira and Ayumi left . On their way to the cinema.........

" Do you think that Kokujo will forgive me ? " Kai asked .

" Don't worry , he is grumpy and etc but he has his good side as well " Jamira replied .

" Guys , if you don't hurry up we'll miss the movie ! " Ayumi said and ran .

" Oh yeah " the other two said and ran after her .

After two hours .

Kai , Jamira and Ayumi were walking back to their homes .

" Now that was one heck of a movie ! " Ayumi said .

" It was so scarry " Jamira said trembleing a bit .

" I've never ever in life seen something sick as THIS " Kai said .

" Guys its getting late , why won't you come over at my house and spend the night there ? " Ayumi suggested .

" Good idea , Ayumi ! " Jamira said .

The sun was setting and the three ran towards Ayumi's house . Without noticing , someone dressed in black was following them .

At Ayumi's house .

They were watching tv .

" Hey , Jamira-kun "

" Yes , Kai ? "

" You think that Kokujo is enjoying our DVD ? "

" I can bet it ! "

" Hey , guys , we ran out of juice ! " Ayumi said .

" Oh great what will we do now ? " Jamira asked .

" If you want I can go and buy some....." Ayumi said .

Meanwhile outside the same person dressed in black was watching them . When he/she saw Ayumi leaving , he/she approached the house .

Inside the house , Kai and Jamira were watching tv .

" Damn there's no popcorn left ! " Jamira said .

" Don't worry , I'll go to the kitchen and make more ! " Kai replied .

Kai walked to the kitchen . There he put some corn in the popcorn machine but before he could come back , someone phoned and he answered .

" Hello "

" Hello ? " a dark coice said .

" Who's this ? "

" Tell me your name and I'll tell you mine "

" I don't think so "

" What's that noise ? "

" Popcorn "

" You're making popcorn ? "

" Yep , getting ready to watch a scary movie "

" You like scary movies ? "

" Yep "

" What's your favorite ? "

" The one I've just seen today , Scream "

" Oh I love that one too ! Remember the first scene where the killer talked to the stupid blonde girl and asked her the same thing ? "

" Hehe , yeah ...wait a min .... I'M NOT A GIRL AND I'M NOT BLONDE ! "

" You still don't get the point do you ? "

" Huh ? What point ? "

" Okay , then I'll ask you something ..... what's your name ? "

" Why do you wanna know my name ? "

" Because I wanna know who I'm looking at "

" What the.....I don't remember being in porn magazines "

" No , you stupid , I'm outside here and I'm watching you now ! "

" What did you say ? " Kai said and freezed .

Kai looked on the window but it was dark outside .

" L-listen , who the hell are you and what do you want ? " Kai said scarred .

" I just wanna play a little game ! "

" Wh-what kind of g-game ? "

" I'll ask a question and if you answer incorrect you die ! If you answer correct then ..... you die ! "

" H-hey ! "

" Question : where's your cell phone ? "

" Huh ? I thought I left it in my pockets , but it's not there ! "

" I'll give you a clue , look in the living room ! "

Kai went to the living room and saw Jamira with a voice changer talking on his cell phone to him .

" Jamira-kun..........why do you have to play this kind of jokes ? They aren't funny at all ! On the contraire , they are scarry ! " Kai said and looked a bit angry on him .

" Haha , you should've seen your face ! " Jamira laughed .

" I see that Ayumi is having problems with shopping , so how about I search what's in her garage ? Maybe she has some drinks there . " Kai said .

" Okay , I'll wait for you here "

Kai walked in the garage . The door closed right after he entered but he didn't notice . He opened the fridge from there and found lots of beer bottles .

" Heh , Ayumi , Ayumi , you can be sometimes a very naughty girl " Kai said and took some bottles .

He tried to open the door but it was locked .

" Hey , Jamira , can you open the door ? Hello ? Jamira ? "

He didn't get any answer . Kai pressed the garage door opener and it opened . He walked towards it but then it closed again . Kai turned his back and saw a man dressed in a Scream killer costume .

" Is that you , Jamira ? "

" Nope " Scream said .

" Oh , you wanna play psycho killer ? "

" Yep "

" Is this the part where I have to beg for mercy ? "

" Yep "

" Please Killer don't kill me , I wanna be in Scream 2 and 3 as well ! Hehe , now lets get serious , Jamira ! "

Then Scream picked up Kai's hand and took out a knife . He made a cut on Kai's skin and then let him go .

" Oh shit this guy is a REAL killer ! " Kai thought scarred .

Kai made a few steps back as the killer came after him . He threw the beer bottles on him and made him fall unconcious . Then he ran towards the garage door opener and pressed it opening the door . Then he ran outside .

Meanwhile at Jamira's .

He watching tv when Kai bumped in .

" Kai , what's wrong ? " Jamira asked .

" This ! " Kai said and showed the cut on his hand .

" Huh ? What happened ? "

" We have a killer in the house ! "

" What kind of stupid joke is this ? "

" I'M NOT JOKING ! ! THERE REALLY IS A KILLER HERE ! "

Then Scream entered by the door .

" OH MY GOD ! " Jamira yelled .

" I told you " Kai replied .

Kai and Jamira ran and Scream went after them . They hid fast in a closet and Scream didn't see them . There they found a secret passage wich led to Ayumi's bedroom .

" Hurry , lets block the door ! " Kai said and pushed different objects on it .

" What should we do now ? " Jamira asked and sit on the bed .

" I suggest we call the police ! "

" Er.....the phone is downstairs ! Anymore briliant ideas ? "

" Damn I don't know ! How can a killer can come after us EXACTLY in the day when we watched Scream 1 ? "

" Maybe a psycho maniac obsessed by this movie ? "

" Oh well I think that's enough " Kai said and turned his face to Jamira .

" Oh my God ! Kai turn your back ! " Jamira yelled .

It was the Scream . When he was about to stab Kai , Jamira jumped in front of him and made his snake dance to freeze him .

" Hurry , Kai , take off the door all those things and lets get outta here ! "

" I'm trying , Jamira ! " Kai said and pulled some chairs off the door .

Then Scream managed to ger rid of Jamira's dance spell and stabbed him in the belly for 7 times . Kai watched horrified the killer stabbing his friend . Then the killer stepped aside and Jamira and Kai stared in their eyes .

" Kai..............run and save yourself " Jamira said and fell on the floor dead .

" Jamira........" Kai said with tears in his eyes .

" And I'm just getting started ! " Scream said and whiped the blood off his knife .

Kai took one of the chairs and threw it on Scream . Then he closed the door and ran downstairs . There he met the killer so he ran back upstairs and this time he jumped out the window . He landed on the grass so it wasn't that hard .

When Kai got up he saw that the killer dissapeared from the window . He got up and ran to find help .

Meanwhile at a taxi .

The driver was sleeping when some knocked on his door .

" Huh ? What's going on here ? " the driver asked and opened the door .

" Please , sir , there's a killer on the loose ! " Kai said and entered the car .

" Huh ? What killer ? "

" He came and killed my friend ! Watch this if you don't belive me ! " Kai said and showed the cut made on his arm .

" Oh my , we gotta go to the police ! " the driver said and was about to put the keys in his contact .

Then Scream appeared out of nowhere and cut the driver's neck . The driver fell down dead and the keys fell under his chair . Kai got out the car and ran in Ayumi's garden with the killer after him .

He managed to hide trough some plants and the killer left . Then he saw a police car stopping at Ayumi's house and a policeman entering the house . Kai got out of the plants and ran towards the house .

" Help ! Somebody please help me ! " Kai yelled .

Then he saw the policeman appearing at the front door . They stared in thier eyes for a few moments and then the policeman fell on the ground dead . Kai saw a knife in his back . Then Scream appeared at the front door as well .

" Hi " Scream said and took the knife from the policeman's back .

" Oh shit ! " Kai said and ran in the police car .

He locked all the doors and Scream couldn't enter . He pulled one of the doors how much he could but no use . Kai looked for the car keys but they weren't in the car . Then Scream knocked on the car window with his knife and showed him the car keys .

" Oh great " Kai said sarcastic .

Scream dissapeared . Kai stood silent for a few moments . Then he found the policeman's cell phone and took it fast in his pockets . Just then Scream entered by the bagage door and covered Kai's mouth .

" It's all over " Scream said and showed his knife .

Kai bit Scream's hands and ran from the car as far as he could . He entered the house and locked the door .

" K-Kai ! " a voice from upstairs said .

It was Jamira who was very hurt .

" Jamira ! " Kai said and ran to help him . " Are you ok ? "

" I'm alright , what happened ? "

" The killer is still loose ! We gotta find a way to call the police or get the hell outta here fast ! "

" Hehehe , there is no escape ! " they heared a voice .

That voice was Scream . He approached them slowly .

" Why are you doing this ? " Kai asked .

" Because I'm not even a human "

" Say what ? " both Jamira and Kai said amaised .

" When you two watched the Scream movie , your dueling energies were so big that they created me ! Now I have to say 'thanks' to you two for creating me and now time for me to get rid of you two and start a killing wave ! "

" We created this thing ? " Kai asked .

" B-but why do you have to kill us first ? " Jamira asked scarred .

" Because you are my creators and what a better way to thank you than to kill you ? "

" NOT SO FAST ! " Kai yelled angry and took out a gun . " He wants to kill us first because he knows that we are the ones who can defeat him ! "

" W-wait a minute ! Since when you have a gun ? " Scream asked scarred .

" When I ran back in the house , I stopped at the policeman's body and took his gun ! Now prepare to die ! " Kai said and shot with the gun .

" What the fu........" Scream said and fell down dead .

Then his body evaporated itself . The only thing left of Scream was his mask .

" It's over " Kai sighed .

In just one hour Jamira and Kai cleaned the house and took baths to wash their wounds . Kai was sitting on the sofa relaxed while Jamira was making popcorn . Then he got a phone .

" Hello ? " Kai said .

" Are you alone in the house ? " a dark cold voice asked .

" N-no " Kai said scarred and trembled .

" Soon you'll have more company because I'LL KILL YOU BASTARD !!!!! "

Kai got that scarred that he wet his pants .

" IF I GET MY HANDS ON YOU I'LL KILL YOU FOR GIVING ME THIS FKING BARNEY DVD ! " he heared Ko's voice .

" What the....Kokujo-kun ? "

The call ended .

Then Ayumi came .

" I'm back , guys ! Sorry it took that much but..........you peed on yourself , Kai ? "

" Uh no , me and Jamira made some tea and he acicdently dropped his cup on my pants "

" Weird....."


	4. Rebirth of the Black Death

It was a rainy day .

Jamira , Kai and Ayumi were at school .

Meanwhile at Kokujo's house .

Malice was making soup when she saw a darkness aura appearing out of nowhere .

" What the....what could this be ? " Malice asked herself .

She ran towads Kokujo's room and saw that the aura was coming from him .

" The time has come......" Kokujo said and got up .

" Are you sure ? " Malice asked him .

" Yes , by the way , thanks for taking care of me "

Kokujo walked outside all covered up in bandages .

Meanwhile at school .

" And now for your homework at literature , Kai ! "

" Yes , mam ? "

" Will you mind showing your homework to the class ? "

" Yes , mam , we had to comment on Romeo and Juliet .... "

Meanwhile outside the class .

Kokujo entered the school all covered up in bandages and walked slowly towards his class wich was at the ending of the corridor . When he almost reached it , a big boy appeared in front of him . It was the bully he defeated at the cafeteria .

" Who are you ? " the bully asked .

" I'm the darkness duelist ! " Ko replied .

" It has been some time I had a challenge ! Why don't you duel me ? " the bully said and showed his deck .

" Tsh , you asked for it ! " Ko said and took off his bandages .

" Huh ? You're......"

" Yes , I'm Kokujo Kyoshiro the Black Death ! "

" Grr.....anyway I wanted my rematch ! " the bully said and showed his deck .

" Heh.....with that slow deck ? "

" It's not slow anymore , cos now it's a fire deck ! "

" Tsh BRING IT ON ! "

Meanwhile at the class .

" And by sacrificing his own life , Romeo prooved that he dedicated himself completely to Juliet and that a life without her would be too hard for him to endure , this making him the 'perfect' male protagonist for this love story " Kai said finishing reading his homework in front of the class .

" He's sooooo dreamy " the girls from the class said with hearts in their eyes .

" Well done , Kai , for today you have an A . You may go to your seat " the teacher said .

" Kai , please stay with me ! " a girl said and pushed her desk mate .

" No , stay with me ! " another girl said and did the same .

" Er.....may I go to the bathroom ? " Kai asked the teacher .

" Sure "

Meanwhile outside the class .

" I summon Daidalos General of Fury " Kokujo said .

The giant demon appeared in front of the bully .

" Heh........" Ko said smiling .

" Tsh , that's all you can do ? " the bully asked . " My turn I evolve Brawler Zyler into Armored Blaster Valdios ! "

Then Kai apppeared and saw them .

" What's going on here ? " Kai asked them .

" I'm just beating your little friend , hehe " the bully said . " Ike Valdios , Mini Titan Gett and immortal Baron Vorg breack 4 of his shields ! "

" Hehehe......" Ko laughed calmly . " You're pretty good , but lets see you face THIS ...... I summon Demonic Holy Spirit Auzesu ! "

The demon/angel appeared in front of the bully .

" And now ike Zahaku destroy his Valdios ! "

" What the.....you destroyed my Valdios AND Titan Gett ? I know Zahaku gets 3000 power for each tapped creature of mine , but , why did you destroy Gett as well ? "

" Because of Demonic Holy Spirit Auzesu ! " Kai said . " As long as Auzesu is in the battlezone , whenever one of Kokujo's Angel Commands or Demon Commands attack , Auzesu's effect will destroy one of your tapped creatures ! "

" You realize that you're finished , right ? " Ko asked him smiling " I destroy Bloody Shadow and now Daidalos double breack his shields and Auzesu's effect will DESTROY IMMORTAL BARON VORG ! "

" Grrr......I cast Volcano Charger and destroy Zahaku ! Then I summon Rothus the Traveler ! I'll destroy Rothus ! "

" Tsh , I'll destroy Daidalos ! My turn I summon Romanoff the 1st Lord of the Demonic Eye and put Terror Pit in my graveyard ! And now Auzesu double breack his shields ! "

" My turn ! " the bully said . " You're finished ! I summon Pyrofighter Magnus and 2 Rikabu the Dismantler ! All are speed attackers and since you have one shield left YOU'RE FINISHED , BLACK DEATH ! IKE MAGNUS BREACK HIS FINAL SHIELD ! "

Magnus shattered the last shield into pieces . The shield shards sorrounded Kokujo . He smiled and started laughing .

" AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! "

" What the....." the bully said scarred .

" YOU REALLY THINK YOU CAN BEAT ME THAT EASY ? " Ko asked him .

The shield regenerated itself and started shinning . Kokujo took it in his hand and showed it to the bully .

" SHIELD TRIGGER ACTIVATE ! I CAST SUPER SPARK !!!!!!!!!!!!! "

A bring light appeared and tapped the bully's Rikabus . The bully took his Magnus back to his hand angry .

" Mr . bully , please give up ! " Kai begged . " Kokujo is just too powerfull for you ! "

" Tsh , he dosen't even know how powerfull I am ! " Ko said with a shadow covering his eyes . " My turn I evolve Auzesu into Ballom , Master of Death ! "

The giant demon spread its feathers trough the whole school hall . The bully started at Ballom as he destroyed his creatures .

" You're finished......ROMANOFF BREACK HIS FINAL SHIELD ! " Ko said .

Romanoff took out his gun and fired a laser wich destroyed the bully's final shield . He just stood there amaised staring at Kokujo .

" And now Ballom , Master of Death....."

" Ou crap.........."

" TOTOMEDA !!!!!!!! "

Ballom fired a giant lazor ball wich threw the bully lots of kilometers away outside the school .

Kai walked to Kokujo .

" Good to see you're back " Kai said and smiled .

" Tsh , lets go to class ! " Ko replied .


	5. Skip 1

Okay , this is a skip ! A skip chapter is a chapter where I'll give you in a few phrases what important things happened to the characters and then skip to another chapter . It's like a chapter with more chapters .

Anyway here's what happens next :

- The school plays the Romeo and Juliet play with a great sucess

- The summer holidays start and our heroes have fun at the bech , etc

That's all and now on to the next chapter !


	6. Lordi

It was a normal day .

Kokujo , Jamira , Kai , Ayumi and the O rly owl were at the supermarket to buy some food . Obviously , Kokujo was alone , while the other 3 had to separate to buy themselves the stuff they needed .

Suddenly , Kokujo noticed five strange persons shopping .

" Hm......why those guys look familiar ? " Kokujo thought and took a box of Corn Flakes

The curiosity for him was too big , and so he ran to find out who were the five persons . The market wasn't that full , but he had problems with running . Then at the ending of the food hall , Kokujo appeared in front of the five persons and saw they were the best band in the whole universe , Lordi .

" Lordi ? What are you doing at the supermarket ? " Kokujo asked .

" Who are you ? " Mr Lordi asked .

" I'm the biggest Lordi fan from this entire universe , Kokujo Kyoshiro , the Black Death , full time evil genious and bad guy . "

" Ooookay , and what do you want ? " Awa asked a little confused .

" I just want to talk to my favorite band ! " he said . " No really , I'm a big fan , I have an mp4 with ALL your songs , covers , Mr Lordi's Inferno and the monstervision song Welcome to Hellsinki ."

" He must be one obsessed fan " OX laughed .

" Yes , yes I am , so what can I do for you , my gods ? "

" There's no need to bow , we aren't your gods " Kita said .

" He's right , just be yourself " Amen continued .

" Okay , I still can't belive it's really you guys ! My dream came true ! "

" If you want , you can join us chopping " Mr Lordi said .

" It's shopping , not chopping ! " Awa replied .

" Oh yeah , sorry . " Mr Lordi said and laughed .

Meanwhile at Jamira .

He was looking for snake food . Then a man came to him .

" May I help you ? " he asked .

" Yes , I'm looking for some snake food , but I can't find it anywhere " Jamira said .

" Well , you can find it at my pet shop " the man said and took Jamira to his shop . " Here you have whatever kind of animal food you want and you can pay it here , not at the mall exit . "

" Cool , I want 10 boxes of snake food ! "

" Whoa , 10 boxes ? You must have a giant snake , don'cha ? "

" Actually , I don't have a snake , the food is for me ! "

" For.............you ? " the guy asked scarred .

" Yep , as you can see , I'm half man , half snake SSSSSSSSS ! " Jamira said and showed his toungue .

The seller fainted .

" Now this is weird , what's wrong with people nowadays ? " Jamira asked himself and left with the food boxes .

Then at the cleaning product hall , he saw Lordi and Kokujo .

" OMG ! What are Lordi doing in the supermarket ? " Jamira asked himself .

" Not again........" Mr Lordi said .

" Kokujo ? What are you doing with Lordi ? " Jamira continued .

" As you can see I'm spending my time with the uberbestkickassbandthisuniversehaseverseen AKA Lordi ! " Ko answered .

" Oookay , by the way , , all I have to say is that I love your Wake the Snake song ! It's my # 1 fav Lordi song ! " Jamira said to .

" Heh , it seems that we got 2 crazy fans now hehe " OX said laughing .

Meanwhile at the juice hall .

Ayumi was looking for some juice , when Lordi appeared .

" Excuse me , can you please get out of my way "

" Aren't you going to say something ? " Mr Lordi asked the girl .

" Er.....I'm just here to buy some juice " Ayumi said bored .

" STAY AWAY FROM HER YOU MONSTER ! " Kai yelled and appeared out of nowhere with a gun . He pointed the gun to 's head . " DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "

" Oh God , what's wrong with people nowadays ? " Mr Lordi sighed .

" Don't you make a move , monster , cos I will blast off your brains ! " Kai continued .

" Kai , leave alone ! " Jamira yelled . " He won't harm anyone ! "

Then Kokujo jumped in front of and said :

" Kai , if you dare to shoot Mr Lordi , you'll have to shoot me first ! Will you do that ? "

" Kokujo-kun......."

" Oh God , can't Lordi have a normal shopping day without any disturbing ? " Awa asked

" Time to pun an end to this ! " Mr Lordi said and took something from his pocket .

" What are you doing , monster ? " Kai asked and aimed towards his hand .

Mr Lordi took out a microphone and started singing :

" Would you love a monsterman ? Could you understand beauty of the beast ? "

" Oooh yeah , time for some rocking ! " Amen said and took out his guitar .

And so the whole band started playing their first sucessful hit " Would You Love A Monsterman ? " .

Evreyone loved it , and so Kai left Mr Lordi alone .

" Heh , I told you , they are monsters but harmless monsters ! " Ko said smiling .

" I guess you're right " Kai replied .

" LORDI SUCKS !!!!!! " someone yelled behind them .

They turned their backs and saw it was the bully .

" YOU ! HAVEN'T YOU HAD ENOUGH OF GETTING YOUR ASS BEATED BY ME ? " Ko yelled . " AND YOU DARE TO INSULT LORDI ? "

" Lordi sucks ass " the bully continued .

" THAT'S IT YOU'VE GONE TOO FAR ! " Ko yelled .

" What ? Is he Evilyn or something ? " Awa asked .

" Not that....... anyway I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL TO DEFEND THE HONOR OF LORDI ! " Ko said and showed his glowing deck .

" Heh , lets go outside ! " the bully said .

Outside was a dark night . Kokujo and the bully went to the river to duel .

" Why is he THAT angry ? He just insulted his fav band that's all " Ayumi said .

" He didn't just insult them ... " Jamira replied . " He stabbed his and Lordi's honor by saying those bad words..... "

" Heh , let's see what he's capable of " Mr Lordi said while sitting down and watched the duel .

" I cast Magic Shot – Glory Gate ! " Kokujo said . " I'll reveal the top 3 cards from my deck and choose a knight wich goes to my hand ! The cards are : Vile Mulder Wing of the Void , Gregorias Mystic Light Reaper and Dark Soul Creation . Obvioulsy , since Gregorias is the only knight I'll take it to my hand and the rest go to the end of my deck ! Knight Magic ! Since I have Bloody Shadow Mystic Light Death Knight in my battlezone wich is a knight, I'll use Glory Gate's effect once more ! This time the cards are : Romanoff the 1st Lord of the Demonic Eye , Super Trash Train Fuuma Devil and Photocide Lord of the Wastes ! Since Romanoff is the only knight , I'll take him to my hand ! Heh...I end my turn ! "

" My turn then " the bully said smiling . " I cast Comet Missle and destroy Bloody Shadow and also I summon Pyrofighter Magnus ! Ike Magnus and Bullraizer breack his shileds ! "

" Heh , shield trigger I cast Terror Pit destroy his Magnus ! "

" Grr....... I end "

" My turn I summon Gregorias Mystic Light Reaper ! "

" Tsh , then I summon Kelp Candle and Marine Flower ! "

" Heh , my turn I evolve Gregorias into Zarfeld the 2nd Dark Knight ! Ike Zarfeld double breack his shields ! "

" Block it Kelp Candle ! Now I'll look at the top 4 cards from my deck and put on eof them to my hand , the rest will go back to my deck in any order ! Heh , my turn I summon Tick Tick Swift Viral Swordfighter ! Ike Tick Tick attack and now I'll draw one card ! Breack his shield , Tick Tick ! "

" Shield trigger ! " Kokujo said . " I cast Super Spark and tap your creatures ! My turn I cast Terror Pit to destroy your Bullraizer ! Then Zarfeld's ability will let me cast another spell with a less cost for no cost , so I cast Magic Shot – Romanoff Strike and make your Tick Tick lose its power and die ! And now Zarfeld , double breack his shields ! "

" Haha ! Shield tirgger ! | the bully said . " I summon Cuty Heart and since I have 3 shields left , Cuty Heart will send Zarfeld to your hand ! "

" What the...." Ko said angry .

" My turn I summon Deadly Fighter Braid Claw and Snip Striker Bullraizer ! Heh and now I have 2 Cyber Lords and 2 Dragonoids in my battlezone ! "

" So what ? "

" So , you're finished ! SYMPATHY CYBER LORD AND DROGONID : I SUMMON FOR ONLY 3 MANA AKASHIC THE FIRST , ELECTRO-DRAGON ! "

A giant dragon made of magma and with a blue sphere in it's body appeared . Inside that sphere there was a baby Cyber Lord .

" Hehe , you're finished now , Kokujo ! Akashic the First can attack untapped creatures and if you destroy him , he'll go back to my hand ! You're doomed now ! Ike Cuty Heart breack his shield ! I end for now hehe..... "

Kokujo stood silent for a few moments .

" Oh no , he's doomed ! " Jamira said .

" That bully has 4 attackers while he has one shield left ! " Ayumi continued .

" He has one more chance " Kai said . " That is to have Super Spark in his final shield ! "

" What do you think , Mr Lordi ? " Awa asked .

" Heh , the kid is good , lets see his comeback against the bully " Mr Lordi said .

Kokujo then started talking :

" My turn ! I summon Bega Decaying Vizier ! When I summon Bega I'll gain one more shield and you'll discard a card from your hand ! "

The bully discarded his last card AKA Aqua Surfer and looked angry towards Kokujo .

" I also summon Bloody Shadow Mystic Death Knight ! " Ko said smiling .

" Heh , you're just stealing for time ! Ike Akashic the First destroy his Bloody Shadow ! And now ike Deadly Fighter Braid Claw breack his shield ! "

" Shield trigger activate ! "

" It can't be....."

" SUPER SPARK ! TAP ALL HIS CREATURES ! I've had enough of you ! I cast Magic Shot - Arcadia Egg ! "

" Is he nuts ? " Jamira asked . " Arcadia Egg can't destroy any of the bully's creatures since all are tapped ! "

" Yes , but Arcadia Egg also has another effect ! " Ayumi said . " If Kokujo has in his graveyard Magic Shot – Glory Gate and Magic Shot – Arcadia Egg then he can summon from his hand for no cost........."

" That's right ! " Kokujo intrerrupted the girl . " I summon Neo Gryphis Mystic Light Emperror ! Also since I cast a spell this turn , I can summon for no cost Bloody Shadow Mystic Light Death Knight ! But it's not over ..... I still have 3 mana unused so I summon one more Bloody Shadow ! Ike Bega destroy his Braid Claw ! I end ! "

" Grr , you'll pay for this , Kokujo Kyoshiro ! I SHALL NOT LOSE AGAIN ! IKE AKASHIC THE FIRST BREACK HIS FINAL SHIELD ! "

" Block it , Neo Gryphis ! And since Neo Gryphis has more power , Akashic the First is destroyed ! "

" BULLRAIZER BREACK HIS FINAL SHIELD ! "

" Block it , Bloody Shadow ! They'll both die and now I'll use Neo Gryphis's special effect ! "

" Ou crap......." the bully said scarred .

" Now that one of my Knights have been destroyed , I'll cast a light or dark spell from my hand with cost 6 or less OR with shield trigger ! And I'll cast TERROR PIT and destroy your Marine Flower ! "

" IKE CUTY HEART BREACK HIS FINAL SHIELD ! "

" Heh , block it Bloody Shadow and both die ! My turn I summon Romanoff the 1st Lord of the Demonic Eye and put Dark Soul Creation to my graveyard ! I also summon Fernando the 7th , Emperror of the Mystic Light ! "

" Huh ? You can't summon that ! It costs 11 mana and you have 9 mana , and besides you already used 7 of it to summon Romanoff ! " the bully yelled .

" Heh , fool ! Fernando the 7th's cost can be reduced by the number of spells in my graveyard and I have 9 spells in my graveyard so ..... I SUMMON FERNANDO THE 7TH EMPERROR OF THE MYSTIC LIGHT ! And now that your field is complete empty , Ike Bega breack his shield ! "

" Shield trigger I summon Aqua Surfer ! Send Neo Gryphis back to your hand ! " the bully said . " I still have one more chance ! I summon Marine Flower , Kelp Candle and Cuty Heart ! Cuty Heart will send Romanoff back to your hand ! Ike Aqua Surfer suicide with his Bega ! I end ! "

" Heh , you poor unfortunate soul ! " Ko said with a cold voice . " I summon Alexander the 3rd , Emperror of the Demonic Eye ! Heh , I end ! "

" He just ends ? " Kai asked .

" Why isn't he attacking ? " Jamira asked .

" What do you think , Mr Lordi ? " Amen asked .

" Heh , the kid has talent , and he's also ruthless , a really good bad guy . Lets see what the bully will do now ! "

" You fool ! You should've summoned a blocker instead of Alexander ! I summon another Akashic the First Electro-Dragon ! Ike Cuty Heart breack his final shield ! Heh , on my next turn you're finished ! "

" Evreything went as I planned ! " Ko said .

" What the..... "

" You fool were a pawn on my chessboard ! And now its checkmate time ! Fernando the 7th , Emperror of the Mystic Light evolve into DORBALLOM , LORD OF DEMONS ! "

A giant dark purple lightning hit Fernando the 7th turning him into the lord of the darkness civilisation , the red winged demon with 6 goat heads and 6 hands , Dorballom .

The giant demon stared towards the scarred mortal .

" When Dorballom comes to the battlezone , all our non-dark creatures and mana are destroyed ! I'll lose just 2 mana while you'll lose ALL YOUR CREATURES AND MANA ! Ike Alexander the 3rd breack his final shields ! "

The bully took the shields in his hand . He didn't get any shield trigger .

" Dorballom , Lord of Demons TOTOMEDA ! " Kokujo ordered .

Dorballom made a giant lazor ball and threw on the bully . The mortal fell in the river almost dead .

" Horray , Kokujo won ! " Jamira said .

" He defended the honor of his favorite band ! " Kai said .

" So what do you say , ? " Kita asked him .

" The kid is good , and it seems that finally we can have some fun ! Guys we're staying at this town for a while ! " Mr Lordi said .

" YAAAAY ! " the other monsters cheered .

Mr Lordi stared at Dorballom . Dorballom also noticed Mr Lordi because of the great power he had . Both looked at each other for a while , then Dorballom sent a telepathic message to Mr Lordi telling him that he's waiting for him at the park , at midnight . As always , Mr Lordi accepted the challenge .


End file.
